Many businesses such as, manufacturing, often require the handling of work pieces and materials having various sizes and shapes which must be held and supported for performance of various work operations. Conventional equipment often utilizes supports or face plates at each end of the work piece, with one or both of the face plates being moveable along tracks so as to accommodate different length work pieces. The tracks often run along the floor of the work site, particularly for heavy pieces. Linear bearings are provided on the tracks for rolling the face plate(s) to different positions along the track. Use of linear bearings presents issues, including wear, failure, and contamination. The tracks also present a tripping hazard in the work place, since the tracks typically rise above the floor a distance of two inches or more. Also, the floor rails tend to be smooth or slick, which creates a hazard of falling for people in the work place, if they step on a rail.
Accordingly, there is a need in the manufacturing industry for improved means and methods for material handling movement which provides adjustability for unique and different manufacturing requirements.
Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved material handling assembly which allows for quick, easy, and safe movement of various work pieces at the manufacturing site.
Another objection of the present invention is a provision of a pneumatic material handling assembly capable of supporting and sliding heavy work pieces of various sizes.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a material handling method for manufacturing operations, and using a lower base plate and an upper sliding plate to adjust the distance between material support members.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pneumatic slide assembly for material handling wherein pressurized air lifts or floats an upper slide plate above a lower base plate.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a pneumatic slide assembly for material handling and a manufacturing work site which eliminates bearings.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pneumatic slide assembly for work piece handling during manufacturing which has a low profile to minimize or eliminate tripping and falling hazards at the work site.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a material handling assembly and method which is economical, durable, and safe.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.